


Артур Морган и рука смерти

by Walter_K



Series: И призраком брел он подле меня (by radicalskeletal) [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: В конце концов, это Америка. Любовь к убийцам у нас в крови
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Series: И призраком брел он подле меня (by radicalskeletal) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710241
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Артур Морган и рука смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arthur Morgan and the Dead Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492912) by [radicalskeletal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalskeletal/pseuds/radicalskeletal). 



— ...Проклятье, никудышный ты...

— Так, дайте-ка сюда, — не выдержал Артур, отнимая у Альберта огниво.

Тот выпрямился, оставив свои печальные попытки возобновить огонь в костре, и расстроенно шлепнул ладонями по бедрам. 

— Может, вернете?

— Мог бы, если б у меня было полно времени ждать вас. Но этих кроликов я собираюсь съесть сегодня, а не тогда, когда вам заблагорассудится. 

— Как невоспитанно. Еще одно слово в таком тоне, и я буду вынужден выгнать вас взашей из своего путешествия. — Альберт улыбался, и в груди Артура разлитым медом распустилось тепло, согревая от шеи до кончиков пальцев. Он поднял ладони в примирительном жесте, а потом принялся за огниво, и вскоре искры подожгли сухой пучок травы и кусочек седельного одеяла Артура. 

На ужин тем вечером была крольчатина и фасоль. Пока Артур охотился в прерии, Альберт съездил в город по рабочим делам. Потом они снова встретились и разбили лагерь на южном берегу Верхней Монтаны. Лошадей у них теперь было на одну меньше, чем утром. 

Перед отъездом в город Альберт все-таки принял у него наконец деньги на провиант. К его удивлению, Альберт, похоже, оказался самым упертым засранцем из всех, кого он когда-либо знал — он бы сам себе не поверил, не увидев собственными глазами. Может статься, что на востоке страны за упрямство медали раздают. Артур никогда еще не видел, чтобы у него брали деньги настолько неохотно. 

Как бы ему ни претило себе в этом признаваться, но после двух дней в седле подряд легкие сдавило со страшной силой. Каждый вдох давался с трудом. Он рвано кашлял, задыхаясь, а потом выплевывал кровь на землю, словно проклятье. По жаре он испытывал сильную слабость, и одежда липла к телу. Покорившись своему позору, Артур сел и, пока Альберт устраивал лагерь, позволил себе отдохнуть и выпить чаю, дабы легкие хоть как-то раскрылись. 

— Говорю же, я присмотрю за вами, имейте это в виду, — открыто напомнил Альберт, вернувшись с реки с запасом воды. Эти простые слова разогнали сгустившиеся было темные тучи стыда.

— Кажется, мне уже никогда не вымыть дорожной пыли из глаз, — признался Альберт, посыпая тмином мясо. 

— Понимаю. Можно сполоснуться в реке после ужина, главное, на бобров не наткнуться. — Артур покосился на него краем глаза, ожидая реакции. 

Альберт замер. 

— Бобров, говорите? Они что, вправду так близко?

Артур подавил улыбку. 

— Серьезно, мистер Мейсон? Я полагал, они слишком скучны для вас. 

— Вовсе нет! Это прекрасные существа! Знали ли вы, что в остальных частях страны их уже почти истребили? Они отвечают за образование водных угодий, от которых зависят жизни множества других животных. Они крайне важны для поддержания баланса в дикой природе!

— Я вас понял. 

— Ох, в такой темноте камера ничего не увидит!

— Уверен, можно повременить с этим до утра, если вы в силах столько терпеть. 

— Ужасно, но приходится признать, что вынужден. Проклятые сумерки. На востоке уже почти все уничтожено, мистер Морган. Возможно, смогу застать их хоть здесь. 

— Все это завтра. Передайте кролика, пожалуйста, пока огонь снова не погас за время нашей болтовни.

Стоял такой зной, что рубашка липла к спине, и пыль прерий корками подсыхала на влажных от пота руках, а от костра становилось совсем уж тяжко. Они ели, и Альберт расспрашивал Артура о его зарисовках и откуда он черпает вдохновение. Артур ворчливо что-то коротко отвечал, а потом перевел разговор к фотографиям Альберта. Тот признался, что в четырнадцать начал откладывать деньги на камеру — потребовалось несколько месяцев подработок на скотных дворах, фабриках и лесопилках. И как раз на лесопилках-то он и узнал, насколько человек возомнил себя царем природы и какой никудышный царь из него выходил. 

И не в первый раз с момента их встречи Артуру подумалось, что Альберт хороший человек. Он видел красоту в опасном. Несмотря на полнейшую неспособность вести образ жизни отличный от городского, его тянуло спасать опасных зверей от человеческой угрозы. Он мог бы выбрать кроликов да белок — но вместо этого выбрал самых жутчайших людоедов из всех возможных, потому что находил в них дикое очарование и знал, что никто кроме него не станет любить самую их природу. Пока он не покажет другим то, что понял сам. 

Гордостью и преданностью сдавило Артуру горло. Он бы помог Альберту — да вот только пускать пыль в глаза никак не мог. 

— Я — не хороший человек, мистер Мейсон. 

Альберт, черт бы его побрал, даже не дернулся — пусть и взгляд его помрачнел.

Артур сжал челюсти. Нужно завершить начатое. 

— То, что вы видите, Мейсон, это предел моих хороших качеств. И чтобы мы правильно друг друга поняли, позвольте я объясню. Я не хороший человек. Даже близко не валялся. Чтобы быть таковым, мне нужно включать голову, нужно стараться. Я грабил и убивал. Я полагал, что поступал так только с теми, кто этого заслуживал — но теперь уже не уверен. Альберт, я подхватил чахотку, когда избил человека до смерти, выбивая долги. 

Альберт взглянул на него, как будто ища что-то в его чертах, а потом сказал:

— Скажите честно, мистер Морган, это что, шутка такая? Признаюсь, есть за мной грешок не слишком большого ума, но органов чувств я пока еще не все растерял. 

— Прекратите...

— Артур Морган, несколько недель назад ваш портрет красовался во всех газетах и на всех плакатах в каждом почтовом отделении отсюда и до самого Лемойна. Я не местный, но даже я сумел уяснить, что вы в розыске. Я все знал еще до того, как вы помогли мне с фотографиями аллигаторов на болоте. Я не гений, но сложно ничего не понять, когда развлекаешься с убийцей в розыске, за чью голову назначено пять тысяч долларов. 

Артур беспомощно пожевал ртом на его причуды. 

— Мистер Мейсон, я не.. — Он подавленно умолк, и ему вдруг стало совершенно нечего сказать — все слова ускользнули, словно песок сквозь пальцы. 

Альберт, кажется, не собирался прерывать тишину. Он сутулился у огня, рассеянно пытаясь подцепить несуществующую ниточку на брюках. 

В глазах затуманилось и запекло. Никогда еще не был Артур столь внезапно застигнут врасплох — однако вот он, сидит тут как распоследняя плакса. Сколько женщин отвернулось от него, узнав о содеянном? Он все понимал — но это не отменяло чувства опустошения, настигавшего его всякий раз. Он прочистил горло, сжал кулак так, что ногти впились в ладонь — и сидел так до тех пор, пока внезапные слезы не отступили.

— Развлекаешься? Ну и словечко. 

— Простите, не смог подобрать менее дерзкого названия. 

— Понимаю. — Ну и что теперь сказать? Сердце молило задать наиглупейший вопрос: «И вы готовы пойти на это?» Он усмехнулся этой мысли. Конечно, не готов. Если бы был, то вряд ли бы они так неплохо сошлись с самого начала. 

— Это не меняет моего о вас мнения. Вы все еще тот же джентльмен, которого я знаю. — Он смотрел на него прямо, и уголок его рта был легонько изогнут в полуулыбке, пусть Артур и не мог заставить себя встретиться с Альбертом взглядом. 

Он признал поражение — и из него словно выбили весь воздух. Он собрался с мыслями и отшутился:

— Я уже почти смирился, что мы с вами никогда не придем к соглашению о том, что же такое «джентльмен». 

— Что ж, по мнению этого бедного малого, джентльмен — это вы. 

Альберт не выглядел голодным; однако он все равно собрал ложкой остатки бобов и быстро доел.

— Пойдемте, мистер Морган. Нам обоим не помешает окунуться, как считаете?

Артур беспомощно пошел следом. Ему было незнакомо прежде подобное ощущение. Он закидал костер землей и закинул за спину винтовку, а Альберт нашел кусок мыла и пошел вниз к реке. В случае неприятностей при нем не будет револьверов, однако винтовка послужит недоброжелателям как минимум сигналом. Земля под ногами похрустывала, и они соприкасались плечами, пока шли. В такой близости Артур мог расслышать его запах: пот, помада для волос, кожа. В животе внезапно возгорелся огонек желания, и Артур подумал, насколько чудовищно несправедлив мир. И это при том, что Альберт все еще был одет. 

Пока они шли, Артур заметил, что Альберт высматривает что-то на горизонте, то там, то сям. 

— Чего вертитесь?

Альберт смущенно улыбнулся. 

— Признаюсь, ищу бобра. Подозреваю, что больше стоит беспокоиться о незваных зрителях, но даже перед лицом неминуемого поражения я не брошу свой прожект. 

— Никого нет на мили вокруг, Мейсон. Только мы. 

Альберт вздрогнул, а потом прочистил горло. Когда он продолжил, в его голосе появилась хрипотца.

— Вот это ночка, а? Не привык к такому скоплению звезд после Нью-Йорка. 

— Здесь еще много чего, к чему вы не привыкли, мистер Мейсон.

— О, да. Скажу вот что: даже и не знаю, как я теперь смогу жить где-то еще, где нет опасности угодить на обед. 

Они вышли к реке, и Артур предположил, что вода не достанет им и до пояса даже в самом глубоком месте. И пусть тяжелый, густой зной и скручивал им яйца, ночь была ясной. Обозначали свое присутствие лягушки и сверчки, где-то на другом берегу незримо перетявкивались койоты. Везде, во всей округе, куда только доставал взгляд, не было ни души, кроме них двоих. Артур подумал, что в садах Эдема, должно быть, все точно так же. 

Альберт погрузил руки в воду и облегченно вздохнул, поскребя их куском мыла. Артур скинул ботинки. Странно будет выставить себя полным козлом именно сейчас, размышлял он. Вздыхать по Альберту как конченный болван допустимо лишь до тех пор, пока тот позволяет. Артур оставил пояс и винтовку так близко к берегу, как только мог, а потом вошел в воду, пока она не прикрыла его по пояс. Он встал спиной к Альберту — он не был уверен, что сможет комфортно себя чувствовать без штанов перед другим мужчиной. Он махнул рукой в сторону гладких валунов в русле. 

— Осторожнее там, а не то умрете, так и не попавшись бобрам. 

— Очень сомневаюсь, что вы бросите свою привычку спасать мою неумную душонку. 

Где-то позади Альберт скинул одежду — и от шороха ткани и звякнувшего металла ремня у Артура побежали мурашки. 

— Это очень великодушная оценка моих качеств. Разве матушка не учила вас не водить дружбы со старыми сварливыми преступниками? — Он закинул голову назад, чтобы намочить голову. 

Альберт мягко рассмеялся, как будто даже затаив дыхание. 

— Поверьте мне, сэр, она бы поняла. — Зайдя в воду с куском мыла в руке, он издал хриплый удовлетворенный стон. Потом осторожно направился вперед, мимо прохладных камней, сквозь илистую муть, и вскоре оказался на расстоянии двух вытянутых рук. 

Артур покосился на него краем глаза. Не в первый раз за этот день у него зачесались руки от желания нарисовать друга. Бедный Альберт был объектом его художественного интереса бОльшую часть времени с их знакомства, но теперь ему показалось, что он думал о нем всегда, абсолютно всегда. Ему подумалось, что теперь для этого понадобится целый отдельный дневник, пока не окончилось их путешествие и время не истекло.

Они были одного роста, только Артур был крупнее — даже при том, что теперь стал кожа да кости. Альберт был тонким и крепким, хоть и без выраженных мускулов, и у него был мягкий живот. Поросль не слишком густых волос покрывала его грудь и спускалась к низу живота. Кожа лица и рук обычно выглядела бледной и чистой, но сейчас была видно, что плечи сзади были усыпаны небольшими темными родинками. На нем не было шляпы, и теперь волосы выглядели мягкими и густыми. 

Альберт энергично потер руки мылом. 

— О божечки, как же хочется в цирюльню. Жалею, что не заглянул туда, пока был в городе. 

— Возьмем вам набор бритв в Армадилло. Если уж свинофермер из Нью-Остина справляется, то вы и подавно справитесь. 

— Как заманчиво. Возьмете мыло, Артур?

— Да, будьте добры. 

Артур лениво повозил мылом по волосам и шее. Оно пахло лимоном и тмином. Где-то насмешливо кричала гагара, и в бледном сиянии звезд белая кожа Альберта как будто светилась; с нескрываемым восторгом он смотрел в небо, и вода стекала по его груди. Все вокруг замерло, кроме воды, плещущейся у пояса. Если рай и в самом деле есть, то Артуру бы хотелось, чтобы он был каким-то таким. 

Вдруг Альберт повернулся к нему с тем самым блеском в глазах, который обычно означал радость. 

И Артур понял, что пропал. 

— Я не думал, что вы вернетесь, — признался он, уронив плечи. — Я думал, что так и подохну и никогда вас больше не увижу. — И прежде чем он успел прикусить язык или устыдиться, Альберт уже был рядом, и его взгляд намекал, что он упускает что-то позорно очевидное.

— Ты нашел меня, Артур. Ты всегда знал, где искать. — _Вот почему ты не был еще готов лечь в землю_ , словно бы говорил его взгляд. 

Артур подавился комком отрицания, застрявшим в горле. Альберт был прав. Он всегда приходил за ним. Еще задолго до осознания, что это не продлится вечно, он приходил за ним. 

Альберт коснулся подушечками пальцев его предплечья. Артур подпрыгнул как от каленого железа, и предупредительное сердце молотом забилось в груди. 

Альберт смотрел на него с надеждой — и без намека на сомнения. 

— Альберт, что ты делаешь, — честно произнес Артур, даже не вопросительно. В сердце что-то почуяло угрозу, забилось в угол. Почувствовав опасность, Артур невольно выпрямился. 

Полная мольбы улыбка Альберта растаяла, но в глазах все еще горел огонь — достаточный, чтобы осветить всю чертову прерию. 

— Ты не причинишь мне вреда, — то ли молитвой, то ли приказом произнес Альберт. 

— Не причиню, — прошептал Артур. — Но многое, к чему это приведет, причинить может. — _Я вор, миру такие больше не нужны. Я самое испорченное животное из всех, что ты встречал. Беги в Нью-Йорк и там и оставайся_ , мысленно молил он.

— Сдается мне, что больше ни у кого, кроме тебя, нет навыков, чтобы позаботиться об этом. — Опять эта надежда, будь он проклят. Артур отчаянно его хотел. Как мог он сейчас прикасаться к нему, после всего, что натворил? Он теперь никто. То, что не умерло на горе, здесь надолго не задержится. 

Альберт обнял его за талию, и вода отчасти покрыла его руки. Конечно, он не бросил своего намерения — никакие страсти не отвратили бы его, пусть даже руки у него дрожали и выглядел он так, словно вот-вот сорвется прочь. Он глядел на Артура будто на сокровище — а Артур чувствовал себя унылым идиотом. 

— Не хочу тебя втягивать во все это, — хрипло взмолился он. — Не могу этого допустить. 

Альберт поцеловал его, едва коснувшись губ — и Артур, издав низкий стон, притянул его к себе и прижал к груди. Он держал его неумолимо крепко, и Альберт вздохнул, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ, пока Артур целовал его. Кожа у него на ощупь была даже еще нежнее, чем на вид, а мокрая борода — мягкая, словно птичий пух. 

Альберт отстранился и прижался лбом к его шее, вдыхая запах.

И Артур полностью пал пред ним — побежденный и покоренный. 

— Сказал же, защищу тебя. Надеюсь, ты все еще позволишь, — прошептал Альберт ему в шею. Болезненно-сладко заныло в груди, и жар залил щеки и шею. Он не знал, что это такое — но должен был сохранить во что бы то ни стало. И ничего с ним не станется. Он вцепился в Альберта, дернув вверх, и прижался ртом к его рту. Между ними теперь не было ни дюйма — и в крови опасно зашумел голод. Альберт ответил ему, опаляя языком губы. По телу пробежала дрожь, и Артур издал слабый стон — однако достаточно громкий в этой ночной тиши. Альберт скользнул руками по его спине, со рваным стоном вжимаясь телом. 

— Альберт, — выдохнул Артур, оглаживая и слегка захватывая пальцами его кожу. Альберт шикнул в лихорадочный поцелуй и прижался к нему. В животе разгорелись раскаленные угли, и Артур лизал его рот снова и снова, а потом еще и еще, запустив руку в волосы так, как хотел на протяжении почти всей их дружбы. Альберт откинул назад голову, как будто чертыхнувшись, и Артур последовал за ним — опустил голову на покрытую пушком ключицу, крепко уцепившись за талию, и принялся осыпать ее поцелуями.

Альберт ласково и мягко играл с его волосами. 

— Артур, — хрипло и нежно прошептал он. 

Артур шикнул на него и погладил по спине. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо был так же отчаянно счастлив — и напуган. Он забрал у него мыло и, прижимая к себе, намылил ему спину. Он чувствовал, как тот улыбается ему в макушку. Артур держал его так долго, как только мог, пока не глядя намывал, уткнувшись куда-то между грудью и шеей. Он медленно и благоговейно гладил его мыльными руками по волосам, потом спускался ниже, до самых бедер, и — снова вверх. И когда уже не смог больше притворяться, отпустил, запечатлев медленным, глубоким поцелуем. 

Альберт выглядел ошеломленным. Он пьяно улыбнулся ему, а потом чуть попятился и ополоснул себя. Его лицо и грудь полыхали румяными пятнами. Артур зачарованно смотрел на него, и бесстыжее удовольствие намекающе щекотало где-то внутри. 

— Не против, если я... — Альберт скользнул намыленными руками по его плечам. Артур послушно позволил вымыть себя. Стараясь не обращать внимания на свою неловкость и попытки противиться, он глядел на Альберта, словно на дар божий. Внутри болезненно кололо от борьбы с самим собой, несмотря на то, что краска заливала лицо. Руки у Альберта были большими и мягкими, и везде, где он его касался, все словно рождалось заново. 

— Ты так приятно мне делаешь, — пробормотал Артур, не в силах отвести глаз. Он почувствовал, как на него опускается томная сонливость.

— Чувствую себя другим человеком, — прошептал Альберт в плечо, пока мыл ему грудь.

Артур промычал в ответ и украдкой, открыто и непристойно, поцеловал в шею. Альберт вздохнул, и Артур по-волчьи ему улыбнулся. 

Они разошлись на время, чтобы подмыться — да, Артур хотел его, но не ценой падения на скользком камне и еще более преждевременной кончины, — а потом поплелись к берегу, нежно соприкасаясь плечами. Они надели штаны и ботинки, но дали теплому ночному воздуху осушить свои голые торсы по пути к лагерю.

По возвращении Артур позволил Альберту увлечь себя в палатку и предаться расслабленным поцелуям, смягчившим жесткие струны его нерв. Альберт лениво водил рукой по его телу, шепча неразборчивые приятности в шею. И он ощутил какую-то абсолютную, идеальную целостность. Слова Альберта уносили прочь мучительные думы о скоротечности — и о том, что если допустит то, что между ними сейчас, то Альберту будет худо. 

Артур попросил его снова рассказать о фотоохоте на волков. Тот поворчал, что его снова просят повторить решительно нелестную историю, но уступил, когда руки Артура скользнули вверх по спине. Под шепот Альберта Артур уснул, и спал спокойно и крепко.

Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что время было около двух. Альберт бубнил во сне что-то ему в плечо, лежа на нем как на матрасе и накрывшись спальником как одеялом. Было липко и потно, а еще Альберт немного напустил слюней. Все было просто замечательно. 

Когда он проснулся снова, он уже был один, и время клонилось к полудню. Он уставился на выгоревшую ткань палатки над собой, не особо веря собственным воспоминаниям о прошедшей ночи. _Что же ты наделал, идиотина_ , отругал он себя. Он потянулся, впервые чувствуя себя лучше, чем за многие прошедшие недели. И если уж совсем начистоту, то даже лучше, чем до ограбления в Блэкуотере, хотя был сейчас так голоден, что сожрал бы Бьюэла целиком. Он накинул рубашку, нацепил новую шляпу и вылез из палатки.

Дневной зной принялся за свое с утроенной силой. Артур прищурился, осматривая прерию, и увидел Альберта. Тот стоял у реки — чуть дальше, чем мог бы услышать, громко окликни его Артур, — и ковырялся с камерой. Артур был ослеплен силой, с которой желал его, и желание это лишь возросло, стоило ему намедни поддаться на пытку испробовать и вкус, и тепло, с которым Альберт к нему относился. _Совсем сердчишко поизносилось, Морган,_ угрюмо подумал он. 

Он скормил Бьюэлу и Темперанс несколько диких морковок. Их шкуры аж лоснились, такие были чистые, и Артур понял, что Альберт уже побаловал лошадок с утра хорошей чисткой. Он пошептал им приятности и спросил, чего ему теперь делать. Советчики из них вышли ожидаемо никудышные. 

Артур повесил винтовку за спину и умылся речной водой, а потом направился к Альберту. В животе образовалась яма, и он подозревал, что далеко не единственный голодный. Он поднял глаза к небу и взмолился, чтобы его безрассудное увлечение сгинуло уже куда-нибудь, как будто жизнь его и так не была достаточно отвратительной и без поднимаемых Альбертом Мейсоном моральных дилемм. Но идя к Альберту, он ощутил, что их словно связывает незримая нить, истончающаяся с каждым шагом. 

— Как раз подумал, что будете слишком увлечены и позабудете про местных. 

Альберт так подпрыгнул, что чуть не снес камеру. Он схватился за сердце — а потом беззвучно хекнул, заметив Артура. 

— Неужели это мистер Морган!

— Мистер Мейсон, — отсалютовал Артур. Сердце готово было вот-вот разорваться. — Как вы?

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Есть свои плюсы в обществе, укрепляющем дух, — лукаво улыбнулся он. Артуру захотелось притянуть его к себе за эти мягкие-мягкие вихры и целовать, не дыша. 

— Общество бобров получше будет, думаю. Нашли их уже?

— Боюсь, что нет. Думаете, охотники уже отговорили их выйти поздороваться?

— К черту охотников, вы против ветра стоите. Идите сюда, мистер Мейсон. 

Артур покопался в сумке и извлек жестяную баночку нейтрализатора запаха. Альберт насмешливо глядел на него, пока он обмазывал лосьоном сначала себя, а потом его жилетку спереди и шею. 

— Вы осознаете, как здесь опасно?

— Сомневаюсь, что бобер заинтересуется моей скучной наружностью, Артур. 

Руки Артура сами собой свободно обхватили Альберта за плечи. Он неровно выдохнул, отпуская себя. 

— Здесь водятся койоты. Помнишь их? Я видел, как, сильно проголодавшись, они сбиваются в стаи, чтобы завалить лошадь. По ночам в деревьях посиживает пума. Я несколько лет жил в этих местах и все еще помню крик, с которым она бросается на тебя, примериваясь к горлу. 

Охотничий азарт, всегда блестевший в глазах Альберта во время работы, померк. Он доходил до такого состояния, когда был максимально сфокусирован на поимке лучшего кадра, и все, что в него не входило, заключил Артур, было лишь помехой в его дикой залитой солнцем студии. 

— Я, возможно, недооценил свою привлекательность в этих землях, — слабо ответил Альберт. 

— Ты меня искушаешь, — проурчал Артур и поцеловал его. Он собирался сделать это всего лишь на мгновение — но потом Альберт скользнул руками ему под рубашку, и касался так, словно боялся, что он рассыпется в пыль, прежде чем тот снова сможет до него дотронуться. Артур успокоил его, смягчив поцелуй, и смахнул с него шляпу, чтобы запустить пальцы в мягкие локоны. 

Они прервались, и Альберт робко взглянул на него. 

— Не шевелись, Альберт. 

Тот так и застыл с улыбкой на губах. 

— Ар...

— Они на берегу. 

Альберт рассеянно взглянул на него. А потом его лицо озарилось, и он вывернулся из объятий. На берегу и в воде оказалась группа из шести бобров. Они выглядели вполне довольными жизнью и занимались своими делами, не обращая внимания на двух бестолковых голубков на холме. Альберт припал к объективу камеры и принялся поворачивать ее к северо-западу, пока не поймал бобров в кадр. Его руки не находили себе места. 

— Вот! Да, да, в воде. Надо это заснять. Какие чудесные звери. 

Артур послушно держался подальше. Альберт держал над собой вспышку как священник держит святое писание, и щелкал одно фото за другим. Наконец один из бобров его заметил. Он позволил ему сделать еще три кадра, а потом, нырнув в речной поток, исчез в подлеске.

— Ну как, получится что-нибудь? — спросил Артур, когда ему показалось, что уже можно. 

Альберт подобрал наконец с земли шляпу. 

— Что? Ах да, думаю, выйдет толк. Я, можно сказать, счастливчик, раз у меня было время подготовиться — а еще у меня был сведущий плут, который помог мне заманить их ложным чувством безопасности. Возможно, этого будет достаточно на моем кособоком пути к славе. 

— Ну хватит уже, — рыкнул Артур, и Альберт залился краской. 

Раскаленный уголек желания загорелся внутри, но Артур погасил его. Ему отчаянно хотелось целовать Альберта и любить так долго, как только тот того позволит — но у жизни всегда свои планы. И у смерти. Закону тоже такое не по нраву. Он взял себя в руки.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты снова забылся, положившись на меня, когда меня рядом уже не будет, Альберт. 

— Я знаю, Артур. — За все их знакомство он всегда выглядел открытым и бесстрашным. Теперь же прятал лицо под полями шляпы.

— Нельзя вот так все время считать, что я буду рядом, когда... ты что-то делаешь. Что бы ни происходило. — Артур мысленно чертыхнулся на неспособность подбирать слова. Их всегда было недостаточно, а теперь они и вовсе казались как никогда никчемными. Артур ощутил себя распоследним дураком и подлецом, раз ничего не мог дать взамен. 

Альберт задумчиво взглянул на него. 

— Артур, я знаю. — Он положил ладонь ему на шею, и этот жест показался Артуру каким-то воззванием, чем-то святым, распустившимся прямо посреди зарослей Вест Элизабет. 

Он положил ладони поверх Альбертовых и умоляюще взглянул на него. Он не был уверен, о чем именно просил. _Какой же ты клоун, Артур Морган,_ упрекнул он себя. 

Альберт глубоко поцеловал его, держась за его бедро как за якорь. Артур всхлипнул, но Альберт шикнул на него, а потом стал водить большим пальцем по оружейному поясу до тех пор, пока в голове Артура все не стихло и единственным, что он слышал, осталось лишь пение птиц да шепот ветра.


End file.
